


Eos

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo, break of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



There's nothing quite like the wrong side of daybreak. Jo got up occasionally to watch the dawn when she was working at the Roadhouse, but the bar was open late enough that Jo not working nights was a rare thing. Tonight Jo's coming back from digging and salting and burning when the sky begins to lighten. Instead of showering and crashing the way her body wants to do, Jo stays up to watch the sunrise.


End file.
